Active-type liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescence display devices are formed on glass substrates. Pixels that are arranged in a matrix on the substrate are each controlled by a transistor placed in the vicinity of the pixel. With current technologies, however, crystalline semiconductor transistors cannot be formed on a glass substrate. Therefore, thin film transistors formed using amorphous silicon or polysilicon thin films are used for the control of pixels. Such thin film transistors have the advantage that they can be fabricated on a large-area substrate at low cost. The thin film transistors, however, have the disadvantage that lower mobility of the amorphous silicon or polysilicon thin films than crystalline silicon prevents the transistors from operating at high speed. To overcome this disadvantage, a large number of transistors are fabricated on a silicon wafer beforehand and then cut into individual pieces to be disposed on a substrate.
FIGS. 10A-10D show a method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,610. This Patent discloses a preparation of a substrate 10 having a plurality of hydrophilic regions 11 and a water-repellant region 12 which surrounds the hydrophilic regions 11. Next, as shown in FIG. 10B, components 40 to be disposed on the substrate are dispersed in a solvent 30 substantially insoluble in water to prepare component-dispersing liquid 60. FIG. 10B illustrates the component-dispersing liquid 60 in a container 70. One of the surfaces of the component 40 is hydrophilic and is to be bonded to the substrate 10, and the other surfaces of the component 40 are water-repellent.
Next, as shown in FIG. 10C, water 20 is disposed in the plurality of hydrophilic regions 11 with a first squeegee 51. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 10D, the component-dispersing liquid 60 is applied with a second squeegee 52 to bring the component-dispersing liquid 60 into contact with the water 21 disposed in the hydrophilic regions 11. During this process, the components 40 move into the water 21 disposed in the hydrophilic regions 11. Then, the water 21 and the solvent contained in the component-dispersing liquid 60 are removed so that the components 40 are fixed onto the hydrophilic regions 11. The referential mark 61 indicates the component-dispersing liquid 60 disposed on the hydrophilic region 11.